Meddling for All the Right Reasons
by MistressDaisy94
Summary: This is prequel to my Wrestlemania one-shot. This story starts out with Adam's thoughts going crazy and thinking about his ex girlfriend, Amy aka Lita, after he founds out that she is going to be in town. His heart still belongs to her but he won't admit it. What if someone sees that his heart is aching and decides to push them in the right directions. Appearances by OC & more. AU
1. Planning to Meddle

**Author's Note: ****This is sorta of like a prequel to my Wrestlemania one-shot, taking place the same day as the event. This story starts out with Adam's thoughts going crazy and thinking about his ex girlfriend, Amy aka Lita, after he founds out that she is going to be in town. His heart still belongs to her but he won't admit it. What if someone sees that his heart is aching and decides to push them in the right direction with help of another? Rather if the two are ready or not... What will happen only time will tell..**

**Rating: T**** for language **

**Pairings: Amy/Adam ****with other couples mentioned..**

**This story is complete fiction everyone belongs to themselves or WWE.. sadly. Except Daisy.. ****and idea ****she is mine.**

**This is a request for Kady! I finally thought of an idea.. this was originally going to a one-shot but I decided to break it up into two.. maybe three chapters.. Hope you like it..**

**Adam's POV**

Tonight was very important night not just for myself but for the entire company. In just a few hours, WWE would be celebrating 23 years of Wrestlemania. Creative has already read the script and told us the order of events for tonight, some still subject to change of course. As they read of one part of the script, one name that made me stop in my tracks. My heart felt like it was going to explode. Am I really ready to see her again? It has been a very long, five months since I have last seen her when she said goodbye for the last time. We went our separate ways and moved on. Well, she did but my heart won't let me love anyone else but her. Now for tonight only, she is returning for a small part. Should I try to talk to her again? What if she doesn't want to see me? Nah, I am The Rated R Superstar, of course she would want to see me. Right? I mean we really didn't have a bad breakup, it was mainly the storyline we were placed in. You see, an ignorant fuck by the name of Matt Hardy decided to make the affair public and well.. It caused the majority of the fans to turn against us. Vince decided to make our personal lives a storyline to make ratings go up. That greedy old man. We got called some mean shit but she got the worst of it. The redhead got called a slut, whore, a crack whore and well worst names that I will not say. She got tired of the insults and well she decided to retire. We broke up then because well I guess she wanted some space, I don't know. I guess I will have to wait and see if she talks to me. Or should I talk to her?

Damn it, I just need someone to talk to; I need to get the thoughts of her out of my head. Walking around the backstage area which was seemingly abandoned which was weird, I mean the meeting was just like an hour ago; I would have thought that some would have just stayed here. Normally, I would see at least crew members or someone roaming the hallways. I mean it is Wrestlemania, the biggest day of the year. Whatever, I just need someone to have a normal conversation with before the thoughts about my ex cause me to lose my sanity. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, I walked past the Diva's locker room and I heard what I thought was talking, finally a life form. Knocking before entering like a gentleman, I opened the door to see two of my favorite women in the world being all lovey dovey on the coach. The usual for these two lovebirds as the smaller brunette snuggled up in her lover's lap. Two chicks together.. that's every guys' dream right, am I right? Damn it Adam. You are trying to stop thinking about Amy stop having weird fantasies about her best friend and her bestie's girl. Bad, Adam, I mentally scolded myself. They both finally realized that someone else was in the room as they both looked up at me. "Hey Adam!" Spoke the preppy brunette as she repositioned herself in her girlfriend's lap.

"Hey Maria." I spoke to the woman. "I am surprised you two are here. It's like the ghost town out there."

"We decided to get an early pre-Wrestlemania workout before everyone comes back." Spoke the gothic woman.

"An early workout? Just the two of you, alone. I see..." I spoke with a big, stupid grin plastered on my face.

"You perverted man. Must you think that way about everything that we do together." Said the younger woman of the couple.

"No, of course not Daisy!" Yes.. "How can you even think that of me." What come on two women? Damn it Adam, stopping thinking with your dick. I wonder how these two can still put up with you. I just frowned slightly when I thought about my ex again. Why is this getting to me here recently?

Maria stood up and hugged me, "What's the matter Adam? Why are you so sad?" Shit, I really am showing it that bad?

"Uhh, You know. I just am a little nervous for this Wrestlemania that's all." I spoke scratching the back of my head as they just stared at me.

"I am too..Everyone is." She agreed with my statement. Goodness, they bought it.

"Well, I will be right back girls. I want to see if they have any food in catering. Be right back."

**Maria's POV**

With that the blonde man walked out of the locker room with still that same expression on his face. "That was weird, Adam has not been acting like himself lately. Has he?" We mainly noticed the change in the Canadian about a month ago, and we can't seem to get him to tell us what's wrong. The Rated R Superstar avoids the question or his normal responses are 'I am just nervous' or 'I don't feel to good tonight'.

"He hasn't. I wonder why though." She placed her finger on her chin like she was thinking.

After a few minutes of thinking, it finally hit me. "I got it!" I yelled. Daisy just stared at me probably pissed because I practically screamed in her ear. "I heard that Amy was going to be in town tonight for Wrestlemania!"

"What Ames! Why wouldn't my bestie tell me, she was coming into town?" She spoke wide-eyed.

"I don't know, I heard from Candice, who heard from Torrie, who heard from Ashley. Ashley was told by Mickie, because Trish told her about the visit." I finished as she just look at me with a confused look. Good thing I keep up with the gossip around the locker rooms.

"So Trish told Mickie, who told Ashley, who told Torrie; who told Candice and Candi told you." She basically summed up and I nodded. "Ow, I think you just broke my brain." She began to rub her temple. "So basically he misses his Amy?"

I nodded once again as I gave her a quick peek on the forehead. Aww, that's cute Adam misses Amy; I always thought they were perfect for each other. Such a shame that they broke up but I think the breakup with mutual, I try not to get involved in other people's personal lives. I turned to look at my girlfriend as she had this huge, evil smirk on her face. Oh my god, what is she thinking? Sometimes I wonder what the hell is wrong with my girlfriend. I know it's only been six days since she regained her memory but fuck it scares me that she might have the other alter ego in her still. "What the hell are you thinking about?" Probably about what she is going to do to Victoria during the match tonight. "Nicole, you are not going to hit her with 'Barbie' either plus we would get DQ'ed." I spoke referring to the barbed wire baseball bat that is underneath the ring; she simply shook her head no. So what is she thinking about then.. probably something pervy about me but she is just looking at the door. I mentally facepalmed as it took me forever to realize what she is thinking about? "You got to be joking. We are going to get them back together, aren't we?"

"Bingo was his nameo!" She blurted out which startled me. "I know how too."

"Daisy, we can't meddle in their lives especially trying to fix their relationship, that is not our place."

"Meddling for all the right reasons." She spoke. "Don't think of it that way, think of it as giving them a push in the right direction. Come here love, this is what we are going to do." I leaned over to her as she whispered the plan into my ear. Got to give her credit, this is really thought out like she has thought about this before. I like it and we have everything we need here. "They will thank us afterwards."

"Or kill us." I mumbled in which she chuckled.

"Whichever one it is always the thought that counts, am I right? I mean Amy kind of helped us get together so this is just returning the favor." She spoke making a good point.

"I love that brain of yours. You are an evil genius."

"I love you too, kitten. Join the dark side, Maria. We have cookies!"

"I will never join you!" I squealed playfully as she straddled me in her lap.

"Stubborn are we? I guess someone needs some convincing." She cupped my cheeks, and pressed her lips to mine. God, she tasted so sweet like raspberries. Pulling my body closer to her if that is even possible, she wrapped her arms around my waist. Our tongues danced together in a heated passion until she broke the kiss and looked up, "Enjoying the show?" Huh?

**Adam's POV**

Damn it, catering has not arrived or have been set up yet and I am starving. Man has to have his food so I decided to walk back to the Diva's locker room to see if the girls wanted to get something to eat. The first thing I see when I come back are these two making out on the coach. Yupp, I am a lucky man but it just made me think of Amy even more which isn't help at all. The love we had for each other was perfect, her hugs, her voice, her kisses; I miss everything about her. If I could just see her again, it would make me the happiest man in the world. Everytime I see a couple, I can feel my heart shatter. I really need to move on somehow or someway; my career can't be a replacement forever. "Not going to lie. I did but catering hasn't arrived yet and so I need food in my belly. You ladies want to join?"

They both looked at each other and Maria spoke up, "Sure Adam, I would love to go to dinner with you."

"What if I want to go with him, Ria? Huh?" The gothic chick argued playfully.

"Well someone has to go pick our outfits for tonight so have fun!" She chuckled as the gothic chick groaned.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the two women arguing over me, I knew I still got it. "Ladies, ladies." They both look up at me. "There is plenty of me to go around, both of you can come with me."

"Well someone has to go pick up our outfits from the motel room so have fun Daisy! I want some food." Maria giggled.

"I know how to settle this argument." She looked over to her girlfriend and they faced each other.

Great, what are these two going to do? I just flopped on the coach waiting for the couple to make up their mind. They just sat there on the other coach and they spoke in unison. "Rock, Paper, Scissors, Go!" I smacked my forehead as they sat there and played this childish game. Are they really debating on who comes with me or not? Why don't they both just tag along? "Rock, Paper, Scissors, Go!"

"Ha! I fucking win bitch!" Screamed the brunette. "Scissors cut paper to shreds!"

"Fine. Have fun. I will take care of ALL the errands that I now have to do." Daisy said with a disappointed tone in her voice.

"I will!" Ria cheered as she latched onto my arm. "Love you!"

We started to head out the door and I heard the younger woman say, "Bring Ria back in one piece please. I will break her after we win our match tonight and the motel bed!" She laughed and tossed a wink our way.

"That's too much information, like seriously." I shook my head. "I promise to bring your girlfriend back in one piece."

"To find food we go!" The brunette exclaimed as we left the locker room going to god knows where, wherever Maria drags to me this time. Someone help me.

**Amy's POV**

Yesterday I arrived at the motel I will be staying at for a few days, just in time for Wrestlemania. I was originally not going to show up here or at any event for a long time. But I decided why the hell not, what's the worst that would happen? Plus I want to watch my girl in her debut match, I just wanted to surprise her. The only person I told was Trishie, she decided to stay home in Toronto though but as long as she did not tell I was coming. I hope not that would ruin the surprise...If she told the wrong person, everyone in the locker room would have known by now. The only thing that will be awkward about wandering around backstage would be if I ran into Adam, my ex. Am I ready to see him again? I tried to move on for him and the business itself but it was all to no avail. When I was with Shane, the guitarist in my band, my mind always trailed to the man I still love. I broke up with Shane because of that, but we are still great friends. But I am not ready to try to win him back, am I? I was the one that ended it with him when I decided to retire. I chose to for two reasons. One, I felt like I have accomplished everything I could in my career. Lastly, sometimes I felt like the fans really got to me over the whole thing. Naturally even an actress could only be called a slut or whore so many times before she snaps. Am I right? Behind my tough character, I do have feelings. Now, I feel like they would beg for me to come back but I won't, full-time anyways. I might for some tiny appearances, who knows. I just flopped onto the couch surfing the through the channel for something to entertain me until I want to leave for Wrestlemania. Finding nothing that caught my interest, I shut the television off and my phone rang and echoed a familiar tone. 'You do not know, you just don't know me at all.' For me, it is easily to have all my wrestler friends' ID has their theme songs. I don't know, it's just easier for me if I don't look at the Caller ID. Why is Daisy calling? After about the fourth ring I picked it up and answered, "Welcome to McDonald's. May I take your order?"

"Umm yes you may. I want an order of the twenty piece chicken nuggets, large fries and a medium drink." She answered sarcastically playing along. "I also want a ice cream cone and the answer to why my bestie didn't tell me she was coming this weekend."

Fucking hell. How did she find out? Trish.. You better not have told her. "That will be eight dollars and ninety-five cent. Cash or Debit?" I responded ignoring her statement.

"Cash and Amy Christine, answer me!" She groaned.

"I wanted to surprise you. How did you find out?" I asked.

"Trish told Mickie, who told Ashley, who told Torrie; who told Candice and Candi told Maria." She answered bluntly.

"I am going to kill Trish... Sorry babe, I just wanted to surprise you and be there for your match."

"It's ok babe, I am not mad. Since I know you are in town, can I come see my bestie?" She asked.

"Yes you can, do you even need to ask?" It was then I heard a knock at the door. "Hold on Daisy, roomservice is here." I placed the phone on the table and walked over to the door. Roomservice is back already, I swear I didn't do anything. I opened the door to see something I wasn't expecting instead of roomservice, I see my gothic best friend with the biggest grin on her face. She basically tackled me back into the room. "How did you find me?" I swear when she does this shit it scares me.

"Well hey to you too, Red. I saw your car in the hotel parking lot and asked the receptionist your room number." She answered shutting the door.

"You realize that is creepy when you do that shit. You are worse than a stalker sometimes I swear."

"I can recognize your car from a mile away and plus I was over this way anyways, Maria is making me run errands. I always lose bets with her I swear. Anyways beotch, where is my chicken nuggets, fries and drink." She merely shrugged. "Man, now I want food."

"Let's go get something to eat then but not McDonald's." I suggested.

"Okay! I know just the place! We are taking your car..I just love your car it is awesome." She said like she was having a sugar rush.

"Fine but if you embarrass me in public, I swear I will just leave you there." I said.

"I promise won't." She said as we walked out the door. "I will be a good girl..maybe." We continued to talk about the most random things about relationships to how my band was doing. When we made it to my car, she practically made herself at home; she wasn't kidding when she said she loved my car. She gave me directions to our destination but she just kept smiling. What is she thinking about? I just looked over to her as she looked out the window. Finally, she told me we were at the place we needed to be, when I pulled into the parking lot; she looked like she was looking around for something or just observing. We got out of the car and she latched ahold of my arm. "You are going to love this place. I took Maria here last time, we were here. They have amazing food." We walked into the restaurant and I feel like we have been here before but I don't want to question it. She motioned me to stay while she talked to the waiter and she grabbed my hand and we followed the waiter to a table in the back. "I completely forgot that I made a reservation here earlier, oh well. Maria isn't here so you are my date."

Wait, she already planned to come here with Maria. Speaking of Ria, where is she? The brunette is never away from her lover unless she has to be. The gothic woman said Maria is making her run errands. "So where is your girlfriend?" I asked as we sat at the table.

"We played rock, paper, scissors and I lost so I have to run all the errands like getting our attires for tonight and so on. Her and Candi are going out to eat I suppose."

"Sweet! Maybe you should tell the girls to come here! I miss them too." She smiled and looked down at her phone and started texting from the looks of things. She then chuckled and looked up, "Well I'll be damn, there she is right there!"

I turned around to look over at the front entrance and well I saw the little brunette but she wasn't with Candice. She was with a very familiar man, someone that I wasn't sure if I wanted to see just yet anyways. Maria looked over toward us and waved as he turned over to look at us too. An awkward smile formed on his face as they slowly made their way over to our table. "Is this seat taken?" Said the little brunette.

"Hey Maria." I replied back to her and turned over to the Canadian. "Hey..Adam. Sure ummm... take a seat you guys." While they were sitting down, I turned look and shot a glare at Daisy. She gave me the most innocent look I have ever seen out of her and merely shook her head no. Why would Maria be with Adam if Daisy said she would be with Candi? That makes no sense to me. Unless she did this on purpose... nah I doubt that. She knows how awkward it is for me to see him now. Unless Ria went to go originally hang out with Candice but she was busy so she ran into Adam. This just feels so weird like I have butterflies now with him sitting across the table. Our eyes met for the first time and I slowly turned over to look at the brunette who was looking at the menu. "How have you guys been?"

"Amazing! There is no other word to describe it when I am with the best woman in the world." She winked over at my gothic bestie, whose cheek became red at the comment. Granted, the last time I saw them, I was kind of beating Daisy with a kendo stick and she ran away. That was about three weeks ago and we searched for her for hours...To find out that she was in the motel room the entire time. It's a long, confusing story, that I still don't even understand. Thank god that she regained her memory and can now compete in the ring again. "You Ames?"

"Same shit, different day. What about you, Adam?" His attention once again was on me.

"I.. umm.. you know doing the same shit every week, signings, pictures, events and with little to no sleep at all. You know the drill by now Li." Li? Did he just call me Li? I couldn't help but let a smile form on my face. That's what he always called me when we were together, his nickname for me. It felt nice to hear it again. From first glance, he hasn't changed in the slightest, same blonde hair, same beautiful eyes. He is still the same man who I love but the question is rather or not that he loves me.

"Fucking hell!" I heard Ria yell as she looked down at her phone.

"What's the matter kitten?" I heard the youngest woman say.

"I forgot to put time on the parking meter. I can't afford to have my car towed. Come on Daisy!"

"Guys be right back. I think she might have lost her car, you know I think her gimmick is getting to her, making her stu-." I couldn't help but laugh when Ria rolled up the menu and swatted the woman with it. "Ow! Fine! Sorry! Let's hurry because I am starving! If I paying for food, I want to stuff my face." I watched them as they disappeared through the front door.

Well hot damn, Daisy actually paying for food..wait.. she never pays for food.. What is going on here? Something is in the air and I can smell it and no it's not the chicken marina either but that smells wonderful. I think I know what I want now for dinner now, granted I hardly ever eat meat. "Those two I swear, I feel like I should be paid for babysitting." Said my ex boyfriend as he looked down at the menu.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the remark, "Hehe. I think they have seemed to have gotten lost?" I mean it has been about five minutes now since they left out the front door.

"They are both idiots but you can't help but love their childish nature. So how are you and what's his face?" He asked me while not looking up directly at me.

"Umm you mean Shane?" He looked up and nodded. I am guess this is where the awkward conversation begins. It would be like randomly running into your ex somewhere and not really knowing rather or not you should talk to them or not. Or they are hanging out with your friends and you have to talk to them. Yeah, and the fact that those two have apparently gotten lost just to walk outside. Knowing my luck, Maria's car did actually get towed or something. "We decided just to be friends. What about you Adam? Found anyone special?"

"Nahh, you know what happened the last time I dated a co-worker went. Plus, the girls are pretty but not my cup of tea." The blonde man stated. "But Li, I mean if you aren't busy later. Wy don't you hang out with me and the girls during Wrestlemania. I mean it would be cool to have you back for a while. That is if you can deal with me.. I mean us." He asked nervously. That's true I wouldn't dated another co-worker ever again since what happened. I swear they do anything for ratings. I found his nervousness so adorable; it is so out of character for him.

"The question is if you can handle me." I flashed a seductive smirk to the man. "It's a date then. Do you mind going to see where the girls went?" With that he smiled and nodded; he stood up and slowly walked toward the front entrance and then walked out into the parking lot thus disappearing from my sight. I wonder what is going through the mind of the Rated R Superstar now. He is so hard to read. Part of me just wanted to scream that I still loved him but questions continue to fill my head. What if he doesn't still love me? What if he doesn't fill the same about me anyway? I feel like such a broken record, it's insane. These thoughts are always stored into the back of my head, like I am some love sick puppy. Sad to say that is the truth. I love and will always love Adam Copeland even if the feelings aren't mutual. I can't see my future being bright without him. Again, I feel like the repeat button in my brain is stuck as thoughts of him continued to feel my head. Finally after just a matter of a couple of minutes but eternity in my head, I see the blonde man approaching me. "So?"

"I couldn't find them or the car. They probably went to go get it on or something." He sat back down. Great, now I am stuck in a restaurant alone with my ex.

"That's a such shame they aren't here but I think we shouldn't wait until they get back to order." I looked down onto the tabletop over somewhere near where Daisy was sitting and noticed something, I picked the rectangular item up. "In fact," I showed the item to the Ultimate Opportunist and held it in between my ring and middle finger. I made sure the front was facing him as he looked at the item and back at me. "I recalled her saying that it was her treat sooo...let's help ourselves, shall we?"

He let a mischievous smirk appear on his face then he said. "Don't you think she would kill us if we do?"

"Nah, she loves me to much and well she shouldn't have left her card here. I am her bestie after all. Let's order now." I spoke as I gestured over to the nearest waiter.

"You have changed in the slightest Li."

"Tell me something I don't know." Maybe this won't be so bad after all, he is still the same. Just two friends going out to dinner...

"A duck's quack doesn't echo, and no one knows why." I just shot him a glare. "What I bet you didn't know that?"

**Author's Note: Guys! Great news, I got a new laptop, thanks to my parents.. It was my late birthday/early Christmas present. It is an HP TouchSmart 15... a fucking touchscreen laptop..It makes it so much easier to write, read and navigate though everything I have opened and also editing stories is a breeze!. So this originally popped up when I was debating on how or if I wanted Maisy to get back together.. this story takes places a month before Black Widow Spins Her Web.. and this popped in my head and I was like, oh yeah I still need to think of my Edge/Lita one-shot which isn't a one-shot anymore..It seems that Daisy and Maria are willing to give the lovely couple a push in attempt for them to realize that they still love each other. How sweet! Lol! This story made me lol so much. Adam at the end XD would so be something I would say.. Where did Daisy and Maria go? How will this 'date' go? What will happen.. read to find out?**

**Also if you have a one-shot request.. you can PM me.. (Straight or Femslash) I am still learning.. I will put it on the list on my profile.. now that I have more time to write, I hope to get to them faster and work on the like 4 stories I have going.. XD**

**Also if you are unfamiliar with my OC Daisy.. check out my other stories(preferably from the beginning) if you wanna learn more about her. (Forbidden Love is an alternate universe from the others so her age is different and has different parents.)**

**Peace...**


	2. Starting to Fall into Place

**Author's Note: It seems that Daisy and Maria are willing to give the lovely couple a push in attempt for them to realize that they still love each other. How sweet! Lol! This story made me lol so much. Adam at the end XD would so be something I would say.. Where did Daisy and Maria go? How will this 'date' go? What will happen.. read to find out..**

**Author's Note Part 2: ****This is sorta of like a prequel to my Wrestlemania one-shot, taking place the same day as the event. This story starts out with Adam's thoughts going crazy and thinking about his ex girlfriend, Amy aka Lita, after he founds out that she is going to be in town. His heart still belongs to her but he won't admit it. What if someone sees that his heart is aching and decides to push them in the right direction with help of another? Rather if the two are ready or not... What will happen only time will tell..**

**Rating: T**** for language **

**Pairings: Amy/Adam ****with other couples mentioned..**

**This story is complete fiction everyone belongs to themselves or WWE.. sadly. Except Daisy.. ****and idea ****she is mine.**

**This is a request for Kady! I finally thought of an idea.. this was originally going to a one-shot but I decided to break it up into two.. maybe three chapters.. Hope you like it..**

**Daisy's POV**

"Do you think that they found out that we left yet?" I heard my preppy lover asked me as she kept her attention to the road. It was kind of cruel what we did but it's to help them and plus it's funny. So I have been wanting to help them get back together since Amy broke up with Shane, I just needed all the pieces of the puzzle to fall together. Everything so far worked out perfectly. Amy and I took her car there and Adam and Maria took hers.. so that way they are forced to leave with each other since I know she wouldn't leave him there. I left my card on the table on purpose and Maria made an excuse for us too leave. We just need the rest to fall into place and hope that the lovebirds get along long enough to make up.

"So what if they did? Knowing Ames, she would just use my card anyways...which is what we need," I answered simply while messing around with the radio.

"Nicole! We are not listening to Fozzy again. I swear you are addicted to it.. Should I be worried that I might lose you to him?" She asked playfully making me change the radio again to something else.

"Well he is kind of cute...nice hair.. nice smile.. beautiful eyes.." She shot a glare a me causing me to stop being sarcastic. "I am kidding sweetie. No one can take me away from you. I just really like his music."

"You are so close to sleeping by yourself tonight." She stated bluntly. "I mean you already dragged me into this plan you have going. Speaking of that, did you put it where you need too?" I simply nodded. "How?"

"Very carefully...It's wasn't hard when those two had their eyes locked on each other for the longest time. I just put it in there." I spoke simply.

"How did you already have that? Wait is it because her birthday is in about two weeks?"

"Got that right toots-"

"Don't call me toots." She growled.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked in a childish tone which she merely huffed in response. I really love pushing her buttons because I know she won't stay mad at me long.

"We will see. Come on let's get our attire for tonight and head back to the arena after we run that last errand of yours." She said as she turned in a different direction toward our motel. Now we will to see if the sparks fly with them, that or they try to kill us. Time for step two and hopefully the last thing we need to do with a little help of a certain fellow.

**Amy's POV**

"A duck's quack doesn't echo, and no one knows why." I just shot him a glare. "What I bet you didn't know that?"

I couldn't help but laugh slightly that his unusual fact. "Why in the hell would you pick that to say out of anything else?"

"What! I get bored and look up random facts on the internet, and it's pretty interesting," He said defending himself. One of the things I love about him is that he is so weird and random, like me; that's how we match so perfectly...well matched.

"You are so weird," I stated bluntly.

"And you classify as normal Ms. Thing." He mocked my tone.

"I know I am definitely not normal but whatever, let's just order now. Remember get anything you want, it's her treat." I smirked and pointed to the card in which he smiled.

"Trust me I do, I am almost considering just ordering one of everything and take the rest with us.." Said the Ultimate Opportunist as he looked over the menu once more. "but I don't want to leave her broke so maybe half the menu."

"Let's not go crazy here Adam, maybe we can go shopping or something," I suggested.

"And I am the crazy one, Li no, let's just order our food," He said.

We waited for the waiter to come over and he took our order and said he would return momentarily with our beverages. While we were waiting, I could help but think to myself. That is going extremely well and not nearly as awkward as I thought it would be. It is just like old times before and when we were together. The waiter soon returned with our drinks and went to take an order for the other tables. Then Adam and I talked about things that we have done since I left. We talked about some of his matches and how I thought they were awesome and we talked about my band and that we are hoping to get our debut album released sometime this year and hope it sells good enough for the possibility of a second album. I also told him that I have been spending some time with Trish and working on her fitness project. In about the half hour that it took for the cooks to prepare our food, we were able to catch up on everything that has happened and now we started to talk about Wrestlemania and what I was originally suppose to do since for some reason I was still mentioned on the script. I explained to him that I was originally going to come out and congratulate Daisy and the other Hellcats when they won or if they won but I decided to wait for my return some other time but I won't tell him when. I will be sure to surprise everyone for sure. The waiter finally brought our food and placed it onto the table; I got the Chicken Marina and Adam got something but whatever it is smells really good. "This looks delicious huh?" I asked him before I took my first bite.

"Very. Glad Daisy is paying, such a good friend." He replied back taking a bite of his meal.

"Well maybe we should give her card back. It is kind of wrong that we are thinking about using her card. She might be mad," I said feeling a little guilty of using my bestie's money.

"Nah!" We said surprisingly in unison, well I did a little. "Stop it." We both say again. "Seriously."

"That's wasn't weird." He spoke.

"No at all," I spoke sarcastically as I took another bite of my chicken. Normally, I don't eat meat but I just couldn't resist tonight. "So do you have a match, I haven't been watching here recently? What matches are going on anyways?" I asked taking a sip of my beverage.

"Let's see, I am one of the participants in the Money in the Bank ladder match; the other ones are Mr. Kennedy, CM Punk, Randy Orton, Finlay, The Hardys and King Booker." I merely shuddered at the mention of the Hardy Boyz. "I know, I have the same reaction. Let's see The Great Khali against Kane." I shivered once again at the mention of the Devil's Favorite Demon. "Chris Benoit and MVP are competing for the US Title. The Undertaker and Batista face off for the World Heavyweight Champion. Let's see, you already know the divas match and a bunch of other matches that I can not recall at the moment."

"That does seem like a lot to remember. You know I will be rooting for you tonight so do your best," I winked over at the man and he turned away for a brief moment.

"I am the Rated R Superstar and the first ever Money in the Bank winner; I plan to have that briefcase once again." He spoke in a cocky tone while playing with his straw. "But... having you there would be better, I need your support."

"You have funny was of inviting me places, you know. You know I will be there for you, well in the back after I kick both the girls' asses for ditching us. Sort of better without them here.. in my opinion." That caused us both to laugh. We continued to eat our dinner and during dinner I sent a text to Daisy to see where they were and got no respond. That kind of worries me a lot but I would most likely be overreacting to the situation. They are probably just off doing their own thing and lord knows what. But I do recall the raven haired beauty saying that they had to go their outfits for tonight, maybe that's where they are. We finished our meal and paid with my bestie's credit card and we left. I really need to thank her for the most awkward dinner I have ever been too, note that was sarcasm. I will kill her. This can't get any weirder.. can it? Shit, I probably just jinxed it. Adam grabbed his jackets and started searching in his jean pockets. I turned back to him, "What's wrong Adam?"

**Adam's POV**

"I can't find my phone, I swore I put it in my jean pockets." I set the jacket down and dug through the two pockets. "Not here either." Seriously, where in the hell could it be? I remember putting it in my jacket pocket in the restaurant, didn't I? Did I drop it or did I just leave it at the arena?

The redhead groaned, "Hold on, I will call it. I swear you would lose your head if it wasn't attached.." She pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly dialed my number. Amy shook her head and hung up and turned to face me. "Nothing, it's turned off now. Are you sure you didn't leave it at the arena?"

"I can't remember but ummm.. Can you give me a ride back? I came here and Maria's car and lord knows when they will be back." I asked nervously.

"You are so difficult, come on hop in." She motioned toward me. "We can search your locker room for your phone. Hopefully, you didn't lose it or it got stolen."

The car ride back to the arena was quiet but it gave me time to think. In less than two weeks was Amy's birthday and this would probably be the only time I get to see her until the next time she makes a random appearance on RAW or at a paper view or something. I should get her something nice but what would be the perfect present. Flowers? No, that's to cheesy and to romantic and we are not together. Jewelery? What am I thinking? She would definitely know I have feeling for her then. Not that I mind that, it's only if she doesn't feel that same. I am terrified that she would reject me. Ha ha, I know the Rated R Superstar is afraid of rejection; go on, laugh it up. Amy is different, there is just that very special connection that shows that we are destined for each other. Amy is my soul mate, I just know it; I hope she realizes it one day. Finally, we arrived at the arena and made our way back to my locker room and it was still deserted so everyone is still gone training or whatever. So we are alone now, is it too soon to try something? Maybe I should open up to her and express my feeling. Yeah, that should work. Amy walked off into the bathroom to fix her hair or something. Knock knock! Who the hell is that? I walked up and open the door and there was a young boy standing there with a dozen bouquet of roses. "Are you Adam Copeland?"

"Yes I am. Whatever it is you think I did, I didn't do." I said in the most confused way possible.

"You are as funny in person. Anyways, Mr. Copeland I just need you to sign for your order, it has already been paid for. I just confirmation." He spoke to me pointing to the flowers. I just had to say flowers earlier, didn't I?

"I didn't order any flowers." I spoke truthfully.

"Yes you did, sir. I have all your personal information here. Is this your phone number?" The young man asked me while I skimmed over the order form. What the heck is this? Whoever has my phone called and ordered flowers? "Sir, you called about a half an hour ago? Maybe, you don't remember." A man has my phone, what the hell? And whoever it is, knows that I would be back here.

"Forgive me I completely forgot, I have just been stressed because of Wrestlemania tonight." I lied. I just gave up and signed the form. Great, now I have a dozen of dozen rose bouquets.

"Thank you sir and have a great night and good luck," He said giving me the massive bundle of red roses. He shut the door and left leaving me completely dumbfounded. I didn't order any flowers and my credit card is in my pocket. Whoever it was paid in cash and knew exactly where to deliver it. But if it was the same young man I just talked to, he would have known it was me so.. fuck I am so confused.

"Adam, who was that?" I heard the redhead asked me as I turned to face her. "Where did the flowers come from?" She asked and pointed to them.

Shit. What do I say? I can't say they are for someone else. "They are... umm.. for you." I said nervously while she walked over to me and gave me the weirdest look. Great going dumbass now she definitely knows that you love her. "It's just because your birthday is in thirteen days and I might not see you before then...umm.. so I know how much you got roses and got you a big bouquet of them. Here, happy early birthday Amy," I handed the bouquet to her and she just stared at them lost for words and smiled.

"That's the sweetest thing ever, thanks Adam but a dozen would have done." She giggled. "Now I need a vase big enough for this bundle here." I stood up on here tip toes and gave me a kiss on the cheek causing my heart to race. "Thank you."

"Nope problem, Ames. If you had room, I would have gotten you more. You deserve the best." For now, I go with it and then thank whoever seems to be watching us. Creepy to say the least. Who is it?

**Author's Note: Oh god, Daisy and Maria purposely left the lovely couple there. They also planted something in Adam's jacket pocket that he wasn't found yet. Amy and Adam also seemed to have had a seem little dinner despite it being somewhat awkward. Edge seemed to have lost his phone and whoever took it claimed to be him and order flowers for him. Aww, Amy gave him a kiss on the cheek. Never thought we would see the Rated R Superstar so nervous. Questions remain. Who are Daisy and Maria seeking help from? Who stole Adam's phone and ordered the flowers? Is someone following them? Will they confess their feeling for each other or will it all crumble again? What will happen next... Stay tuned for the final chapter.. ;)**


	3. Piece of Cake

**Author's Note: Oh god, Daisy and Maria purposely left the lovely couple there. They also planted something in Adam's jacket pocket that he wasn't found yet. Amy and Adam also seemed to have had a seem little dinner despite it being somewhat awkward. Edge seemed to have lost his phone and whoever took it claimed to be him and order flowers for him. Aww, Amy gave him a kiss on the cheek. Never thought we would see the Rated R Superstar so nervous. Questions remain. Who are Daisy and Maria seeking help from? Who stole Adam's phone and ordered the flowers? Is someone following them? Will they confess their feeling for each other or will it all crumble again? What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**Rating: T**** for language **

**Pairings: Amy/Adam ****with other couples mentioned..**

**This story is complete fiction everyone belongs to themselves or WWE.. sadly. Except Daisy.. ****and idea ****she is mine.**

**This is a request for Kady! I finally thought of an idea.. this was originally going to a one-shot but I decided to break it up into two.. maybe three chapters.. Hope you like it..**

**Amy's POV**

I wrapped around my arms gently around the massive bouquet of flowers being careful not to damage them. They smelled delightful. I wouldn't have imagined that he would have planned to get me these but it was so sweet of him. Best birthday present ever for him makes my heart skip beats; I almost wanted to blurt out my feelings for him but I can't get the courage up to tell him. Okay, it should be that hard to say it; I mean we were together for awhile and also one of the best heel couples ever might I add. Come on Amy Christine say it. Hey dumbass, I am still in love with you. Way to sound harsh, you bitch. Adam, I still love you. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I turned over to look at him and he was digging through the couch cushions looking for his phone but he should know someone has it and is using it. Maybe he thinks they would bring it back; thank god he is so pretty. I really need to tell him now, it's now or never. "Adam..." I started when he turned to look me. "Any luck finding your phone?" No, that wasn't what I wanted to say and I call him a dumbass. Maybe I am being a little too hard on myself...There is a chance he would feel the same way and the chance that he wouldn't love me back..

He huffed and repositioned the cushions and replied back to me, "No, oh well.." He looked down at the flowers in my hands and spoke again. "I need to find some vases for you so you don't have to carry them." He went over to the closet where the have a bunch of various stuff for the locker room. "Ah ha, find some." He placed about three vases and I separated the massive dozen of dozen roses into the three, large vases. "Wouldn't want you to smell those flowers so much that a bee flies up your nose again?"

"Jeez.. need you remind me.." I rolled my eyes at him as he laughed. That actually happened on one of our first date. We went to see a movie, ate at a fancy restaurant and then we decided to take a walk in the park. Being the gentleman that Adam is, he picked me some wild flowers, they were beautiful. When I went to inhale their scent, a bee flew up my nose.. thank god I got that fucker out before it stung me. "Wait isn't that the same night we got banned from that Walmart with Randy!"

"Oh my god, it is. You were so pissed at us for embarrassing you but you had to admit that was funny." He said flopping down onto the sofa. He patted the couch and I obeyed walking over and sitting next to him. Oh god, he still smells so good.

"It was. Never going with you two again though.. and I thought Daiz was awful.." I said remembering that day with the men like it was yesterday.

_Flashback.. sometime in 2005_

"_Where do you wanna go to pass time guys?" I heard the Legend Killer ask me as we drove around town just joyriding. None of us were tired so we were just looking to entertain ourselves somehow. Earlier this evening, Adam and I went on a romantic date. We went go see a movie, it was a horror movie and I clung onto him the entire time since he makes me feel safe. We went out to eat at Red Lobster and then a cute, little walk in the park._

"_I don't know, let's just walk around somewhere. I'm bored!" Exclaimed my boyfriend, The Rated R Superstar._

"_But remember babe, walking takes effort." I mocked him._

"_Ha ha Li, very funny." He retorted while stopping at the red light._

"_Hurry up Adam! I am bored! Go faster!" Randy said in a childish tone as he kicked the back of Adam's seat repeatedly._

"_Stop it Randy!" I growled at him._

"_Nuh!" He pouted and continued to kick the seat._

"_How about Walmart, you guys? It is just right down the road from here?" Adam suggested ignoring Randy being an annoying fuck._

"_Good idea babe, let's go." Oh no, what have I gotten myself into? I know the case with these two; they are going to do whatever it takes to embarrass me as much as possible. Just fucking great maybe this time they won't do anything plus this is a public place. After about five minutes of constant traffic lights and slow drivers, we finally pulled into the parking lot. We were able to get a spot really closer to the door and we got out and walked inside and I grabbed a shopping cart. "I remember that we need to grab some stuff for breakfast tomorrow and I want to get a cheap pair of jeans for outside."_

_We walked over to the clothes and I examined through the jeans trying to find my style and size, it takes me a few minutes to find a couple pairs that work. "Hey Li.. I got a question for you." I heard Randy talk to me so I decided to turn around and see what he wants. It was over by the dressing room. I see him in a pair of the male, skinny jeans. "Do you think these jeans make my ass too big?" _

"_You got to be fucking kidding me." I just glared at the young man. So it begins.. I am already annoyed and they are not going to stop either._

"_No seriously, I mean I want to have an ass but not too much of one." He said checking himself out in the mirror._

"_Don't get those, sheesh Randy." I rolled my eyes at him as he turned around and walked into the dressing room to take those jeans off. Now where the hell is Adam?_

"_Look at me! I'm Tony Hawk!" Oh god, don't tell me. I turned around to see Adam cruising down the aisles on a skateboard. "Hi babe, check out my-" He was interrupted by him falling off the skateboard face first and I just burst out with laughter. He just shook his head and got off the tile floor like it didn't affect him. Well, he has taken worse bumps from me so that doesn't hurt him._

"_That isn't funny!" He exclaimed walking over toward me._

"_I am so sorry babe, you are right," I said wiping a tear from my eye and seizing my laughing. "That was fucking hilarious!" I couldn't help it, I started laughing again uncontrollably from the sight I had just witnessed._

"_What's so funny?" I heard the younger man say as he came out of the dressing room._

"_Mr. Wannabe Tony Hawk here." I said pointing over to my boyfriend. "Can you please go with him so he doesn't do anything to get us kicked out. I am going to go pay for these." They nodded and headed back out toward the sports department. I turned my heels and walked toward the front of the store and headed toward like the only available cashier. "Hello."_

"_Hi. How are you?" The younger lady greeted me with a warm smile._

"_Good, I feel like I am babysitting my boyfriend and his friend. They just love to annoy me." I spoke as I handed her the items to ring up._

"_I can understand, my brother is the same age as me and acts like an imbecile." She rang up the items and placed them in a plastic bag. "Is that all for you tonight miss?"_

"_For now yes.." I glanced down at her name tag. "Emily." I slide my card into the machine and signed my electronic signature and the recent printed it out. She gave it to me and I placed it in the bag."Thank you."_

"_Thank you for shopping at Walmart, have a great night Miss Amy." She spoke with another cheerful smile as I looked at her funny. She knows who I am. Nice to see a fan that loves me despite my heel persona and is it not calling me a hoe, crack whore or a slut.._

_Now to go find those idiots so we can get out of here before something happens. "WHEEEEEEEE WHEEEEEE!" I heard a weird sound coming from somewhere in the store so I decided to wonder and investigate on my own. Walking over toward the food aisles I heard and saw nothing so I decided to make my way over toward a different part of the store until I saw a crowd of people surrounding the area where the bicycles were. What the hell? I make my way over into the back of the crowd. What did I see you might be thinking? Go on guess. Who am I looking for? What are they near? I think you got it now. Randall and Adam screaming down the aisles while riding bikes. Of course, they would attract a crowd of people that now know they are. Their blue eyes locked on me. Oh no, I am leaving these two here or hiding somewhere else in the store. I walked away from the crowd and headed toward the electronics. "WHEEEEEEE! Amy! Wait up! Amy!" I could hear the hear the sound of the bike pedals getting louder by the second. I don't know you idiots. No. Nope. They stopped their bikes in front of me. "Hop on babe!" Edge cooed patting on his lap._

"_No." I stated bluntly as I walked past them._

"_Li. Li. Li. Li. Li. Li." My boyfriend's tag partner kept repeating my nickname over and over again until I would answer him._

"_WHAT?!" I snarled really annoyed at this point._

"_Lighten up and get a bike." He said calmly despite me being at my boiling point._

"_I am not getting thrown out of he-" I glanced behind them to see a bunch of security guys approaching us. This part of my life is that I might be possibly going to jail. I just glared at my friend and boyfriend._

"_We are going to have to ask you three to leave. You are all disturbing the customers here." Stated one of the security guards. "You three will not be allowed back on the property."_

_End of Flashback_

To sum up what happened after that, Randy and Adam were trying to smooth talk with the guards as I just left like a good girl. I attempted to drag them out then they threw them out and threatened to arrest us if we didn't leave. I am the intelligent one of the group except when I am with Trish then I purposely irritate her. I rested my head on the Canadian's shoulder. "Good times. Good times. The only time you idiots almost got arrested."

"It was fun for us but I haven't touched a skateboard since they hate me." The blonde mumbled.

"No skateboards are cool but you just suck." I said playfully sticking out my tongue. For some reason, When I told him he sucks, I started to sing Kurt Angle's theme song. You suck! You suck!... I know I am weird, you don't have to tell me twice.

"You are so sweet to me," He spoke sarcastically looking down at me; I just flashed him a flirty smile.

"No, I am just honest there is a difference." I spoke correcting him.

"I am so sorry professor."

"Better be." I purred at him.

**Adam's POV**

The redhead nuzzled up to me, I don't know if she is just cold or what but I refuse to move her. Come on, just tell her. I mean you are the Rated R Superstar, you are suppose to be fearless. I love her so much and whoever has my phone is obviously aware of that but it's a man because they had to impersonate me. Right? Yeah, that makes sense. Who the hell would be such an annoyance? I just want my phone back. I gazed down at the redhead who was looking up at my with her beautiful, brown eyes, that are hypnotizing me as we speak. It is taking all the willpower I have not to cup her cheeks and attach my lips to hers. Calm down, Adam. She finally spoke after forever of us staring at each other. "What is in this pocket here?" She poked at the pocket of my jacket. I grabbed a hold of the jacket. What the? There is something in here. I pulled out the item in question and it was a square, black box. The redhead just stared at it and I am completely dumbfounded, I have no idea what that thing is or what it is doing in my jacket. I thought it could have been my phone but I know that's impossible. She grabbed it open and it slowly to discover it was a necklace. Wait, didn't I say something about how I should possibly get her flowers of jewelry mentally earlier? Now, they both magically appeared. If that doesn't say freaky, I don't know what does. It was a sugar skull necklace by the looks of it and it was majorly detailed. It was a 3D, silver and black skull hanging on a sterling silver chain. The skull has multiple various patterns carved out, dots, swirls, waves even the teeth and gums of it was detailed perfectly. The eyes were beautiful pearls since that was Amy's birthstone. If you know Amy, she loves skulls. I just know she will get some tattoos of some one day. Li just gazed at the necklace like she had seen a ghost and then looked up at me. I honestly have the slightest idea of where it came from but I can't break her heart like that. "Adam.. is this for me.." She asked keeping her gaze on me.

"Of course. I just to wait and surprise you... but you found it." I said nonchalantly. I am such a liar.. I have no idea who this belong to or who this is for.

"It's so beautiful," Amy spoke as she took the piece of jewelry out of the box.

"Come here, let's see how it looks on you." She scooted toward me on the couch facing the opposite direction so I moved her hair out of the way and unhooked the chain. Wrapping my arms around her neck, causing the redhead to shiver; that was cute. I was able to fasten the hook back together with ease and she turned back around. "Looks beautiful."

She leaned in and just me yet another peck on the cheek causing my cheeks to become hot and said, "Thank you; Adam, you always know how to make me feel special."

I need to tell her now. I really do. Come on, Adam. Show some balls. I took one of her hands and laced it together with mine. Li was flustered, her cheeks were a shade of pink; obviously caught off guard. "Ames... I really need to tell you...something.. I have been waiting for the right time.. and.." She was staring at me with a confused look on her face. "I love you... I still love you. Truth is, I never stopped. Ever since you left, I have felt so empty; I feel like an important piece of myself was missing. I...I..I realized that you are the one that I can't live without and you are my soulmate...I want to spend the rest of my life with you.. I really do love you.." Woah, I feel a lot better now that I have gotten it off my chest. Any sat there speechless and just gazing into my eyes. "Amy?" She didn't respond. "Li, please say something." I have that weird feeling in my gut that I really just messed up.

"You mean it.." The redhead mumbled as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "I.. I love you too Adam... I never stopped."

I just leaned over and cupped her cheek and placed a kiss onto her lips which she returned then we heard something outside, "That's adorable." I heard one voice squeal.

"Shut up, will you?" I heard another voice mumble by this point, we turned to look at the door.

"How did hell did you two talk me into this?" Said an unrecognizable third voice. It was a male voice too but it sounded familiar, oh so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"SHHHH! It's quiet in there; they might hear us." By this point Amy stood up, I followed her to the door. "Come on, let's go before they find us and ki-"

Amy jerked open the door to make my suspicions mostly correct. I see Daisy and Maria crouching down and...the blonde Canadian that I haven't seen in forever. Why is he here? Why is he with these two idiots? "What the hell are you two doing?" She obviously has yet to realize that someone else is there too. She turned to look at him and gave this dumbfounded look. "Jericho?" He merely smiled weakly as he knew he was caught.

"We were... uh..." Maria tried to make an excuse for their actions.

"inspecting the doors!" The gothic woman exclaimed causing the Maria and the blonde man to give her a glare. Un-fucking-believable. There is SO the best excuse ever! "Yupp this one is termite free, let's go to the next one. See you guys later..." Before they could leave, Amy pulled the youngest woman up by her earlobe. "Ow! Amy, that's my ear, let me go!" She yelled as Amy pushed her into the room and pointed for the other two to get inside the room. They obeyed and followed us into the room. "Let me go!"

She released her grip on Daisy and growled, "What the hell? Were you guys spying on us?"

"No..."

"Nicole!" Amy is mad, better stay out of it. Her screaming actually caused the rest of us to flinch.

"Yes..." She confessed finally.

I turned to Jericho, who was just smiling and he walked over to me. He reached into his pockets and placed whatever object he pulled out into my hand. "Here is your phone back." How did... when did.. why did.. I can't even form sentences because I am completely stumped. Chris hasn't been around WWE on a regular basis since 2005 so.. What is he doing here? He travels around with his band, Fozzy which is a tribute to Ozzy Osborne. I just looked up at him and he chuckled again. Amy turned over to us and cocked her head and turned back over to the girls, showing them the flowers and necklace. She can't stay mad at those two for anything; they are two of her closest friends. "You're welcome by the way." He said with a cocky smirk.

"What are you doing here Chris?" I asked curiously.

"Just came to see some of my friends and ran into the girls and asked for my help. You know good and well that I can't say no to the ladies." He answered honestly pointing over to the women.

I just narrowed my eyes at the man, "You realize that they are together right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"You aren't going to score with them." I said honestly.

He pointed to himself. "I am Chris Jericho, ladies love me. How dare you think I am trying to get with them!"

"Aren't you?" I asked.

"Nooo, I just can't say no to cute women." You are such a liar.

It all makes so much sense now. Maria and Daisy had this all planned from the start. Maria took me to the restaurant while Daisy was convincing Amy to go with her to eat. While we were there, Maria came up with some excuse to leave and take Daisy with her. I left with Maria in her car and the gothic woman got Li to take them in her car. So that way when they left, I would be forced to ride back with the love of my life. Somehow they managed to get a hold of my phone and I believe it was them that put the necklace in my jacket pocket. Jericho was the 'Adam Copeland' that called and ordered the flowers and he somehow got convinced to spy along with them. I can't believe Chris is going to try to score with lesbians; that's fucking hilarious despite that he is claiming not to be. It all makes sense now. They purposely pushed Amy and I together so that we could reconnect and admit our feelings to each other. It's sweet but they just had to get in the way, didn't they? I am glad they did because if not I would have been too afraid to confront her. "Uh huh.." I noticed the two girls walked out of the door and I asked Amy, "Amy, where are they going?"

The former diva turned and shrugged her shoulders and answered me back. "They said they had to go get something for me." She turned to look at Jericho and asked. "Do you have any idea, what they are up too?"

"Honestly I have no idea. I just ran into them a little bit ago." He stated, but I am not sure that I believe him. The blonde man is a very convincing liar when he needs to be.

It only took a minute or two but the younger women returned with a cake in hand while Maria was carrying a plastic bag with various goodies inside. "This is where we went to earlier, Amy. We decide that since we might not get to see you anytime in the next two weeks that we needed to get you a cake." Maria said as Daisy held up the cake so we could see that it had 'Happy Birthday Amy' written in red frosting.

"You girls are the sweetest." Said the redhead as they placed the cake on the table and started used a spatula to divide the cake into equal size pieces. After that, they placed a piece on a paper plate.

"Amy.. you know I love you so the first piece is for you. Happy early birthday but one thing..." Amy looked up at her as the gothic woman approached her with the cake. "Payback is a bitch!" With that, the younger woman smashed the piece of cake into the redhead's face. "Love you!" With that Daisy ran out the door, followed by Maria. I remember now why she that? Amy did the exact same thing to Daisy on her birthday last year but it funny.

"Ladies, wait for me!" Chris said as he followed them out of the room, disappearing from my sight.

"Amy? You okay?" I asked as she brushed some of the cake out her face.

"Yeah, damn it's all in my hair and everything, once they get away from Melina and Morrison. I will get them back. Stupid bitch.."

"You are still beautiful even with cake all over your face." I said cupping her cheeks.

"You are still handsome even with cake all over your face," She made her own twist on my words. What does she? With that smashed a piece of the cake into my face. "Love you."

I wiped a majority of the cake off and planted a kiss onto her lips. "Love you too Amy."

"We wouldn't have gotten back together if it wasn't for our meddling friends and that female dog." She stood up on her tip toes and gave me another kiss on the lips. I just wrapped my arms around the younger woman and wouldn't let her go.

"Wait, who is the female dog?"

**Author's Note: This is the end of this story! IT=t was short but sweet. In Chapter 1 of The New Girl Amy talked about Adam and Randy at Walmart so I thought what the hell, let's find out what happened that night. Lol those guys are so childish. So along with flowers someone planted another gift in Adam's pocket. The girls and Chris spying on them and Daisy making that stupid excuse... smooth one princess (that excuse was used The New Girl when Amy and Candice spied on them) Throwing old references everywhere. LOL Jericho helping Daisy and Ria was funny. Originally it was going to be Christian but he was in TNA at the time. Jericho was trying to score. So this randomly came to me in my head and I thought it is was hilarious. Happy Ending that involved cake.**

**Hope you like it Kady and thanks all of you for the reviews.. I need ideas for a future Edge/Lita stories so PM me your ideas if everyone has any.**


End file.
